Beautiful
by Sassy Kames
Summary: A certain blonde is having doubts about his looks. A certain brunette tells him otherwise. Pure Kames fluff. Might make ya tear up just a tad. Read and review?


**Beautiful**

"Hey, Jamie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Silence.

"Babe?"

More silence.

"...Kendall?"

"Do you think I'm... good looking?"

Setting the magazine once in your hands on the table, you frown. "What does that even mean?"

Heavy sigh. "I-I don't know. Just answer the question."

"Why? You should know it by now." Standing up and walking over to his sitting form in the kitchen on a stool.

No answer. "Kendall?"

"What?" A harsh reply.

"Talk to me."

A groan, a sigh and then a soft sniffle. "I-I'm so weird looking."

"Okay, go on." You nod. Because you want to hear this nonsense.

He bites his lips. "My f-face is all... gross."

"Do continue."

"How can you date someone like me? More importantly, _love _me?"

"Is that all?"

"No, because have you seen my eye brows? Have you heard my laugh? Have you've seen my body?" He gestures to himself and huffs sadly. "I-I'm not beautiful. I'm-" He bites his lip.

"You're what?" You prompt, arms crossed over your muscled chest. You stare down at him and he stares back. You hope the glare you're giving him makes him reconsider his word that's playing at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm-" He swallowes and looks down at the island in front of him with bright moist green eyes. He whispers something and you lean forward to hear him even though you know what he's said. It makes you mad. You lean close to him, tilt his face up with a finger under his chin and growl.

"What?"

His eyes look away from your angry hazel ones. He starts to murmur the horrible word again but you don't let him. Leaning the rest of the way in, you connect your lips together sweetly. His eyes are wide because he wasn't expecting that. You pull away after gently nipping and kissing his sweet lips and press your foreheads together.

"Beautiful." You whisper, your eyes open and staring into his. "You. Are. Beautiful. Body, heart and soul. Beautiful. Inside and out? Beautiful. Don't come asking me stupid _stupid_ questions, Kendall. I fell in love you and your beauty. Your spirit, your self, your body." You trace your fingers across his right cheek before letting it trail down the side of his neck and collarbone and chest. His long torso, his middle, his bent legs and finally, his hips.

You squeeze his one hip gently before removing your hand and letting it go to rest on his cheek. You thumb his soft lips and smile gently. "I love everything that is you, Kendall Knight. Your face," You bring your other hand to cradle his other cheek. You let poke his nose and he smiles, so of course you must poke his dimples. "I love your eye brows," You lean up to kiss both bushy brows before returning back down to stare into his face.

"I love your mouth because wonderful and beautiful sounds stream out of it. Whether it's when we're making love and you're moaning my name or when someone tells you something funny and that beautiful _beautiful _laugh of yours bursts out. And do I really need to go into detail about your body? Because I will. You have such a beautiful body, Kendall. From its paleness color to its clean scent: lemon and mint with a tiny hint of strawberry." You laugh when you see your lover give a sniff at his arms. He blushes and you pull him off the stool and into your arms.

Looking down at him, a serious expression forms onto your face. "You are absolutely stunning. Stunningly beautiful. Your body nor your face is 'weird'. You are perfect. Past perfect." You see that his face is red and tears are streaming down his gorgeous face. You lean down and kiss them away gently. "Don't ever ask me that question again, do you understand?" You pull him closer to you and press his head against your shoulder. "Are you good looking, Kendall? You are way past good looking. Do you hear me? You're the most gorgeous, beautiful human being I've ever met and I am so glad that I can tell the world that you are mine. Not theirs. But mine." You here a sniffle. You laugh quietly. "You can cry all you want, Beautiful, but just know that you brought this on yourself." Your voice is playful, but soft.

You hear a soft giggle escape his slightly parted mouth and you sigh happily. "How could you ever think you have an awful laugh? It's music to my ears."

He moves away from you so he can look up at your taller form. The tears seemed to double as they fell from his eyes, but he didn't care. "T-thank you, James." He tells you quietly.

You lean down and press your lips to his. "For what?" You murmur against his moving lips. "Speaking the truth?" He doesn't answer you; he just pulls himself closer to your comforting body and wraps his arms tightly around your neck. "You're beautiful, Kendall." You whisper against his mouth. Your arms wrap themselves tightly around his waist and you draw him even closer to you, until the two of you are two bodies as one.

"Don't ever doubt that about yourself, okay?" You grip his face between your large hands firmly but gently at the same time. "Okay?" You stare down at him and he nods.

"Okay." He whispers and you study his face some more to show him that you are serious and to see if he truly understands that he truly is the most beautiful being alive. His face tells you he does and you nod your approval before swooping down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He squeaks out before letting out a long soft moan. He has one arm draped around your neck while the other is bent against your chest. His fingers are holding on tightly to your shirt, but you don't mind.

Your hands haven't moved from their position around his waist. You give him a squeeze before tracing the outline of his lips with your tongue. It isn't in a demanding way, but a loving way. He opens up for you and you slip inside, tasting every sweet inch of him. He whimpers and whispers into your mouth, "I love you, James."

You smile and pull him even more flushed against you. "I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

**A/N Aww, I'm so proud of this. =') Did it seem like a little too much, though? Awh, I don't care. I love this. Ha ha. Review? ^_^**

**-Jaya**


End file.
